The one I want' Chloe X Nathanael
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Her eyes began to water and she quickly rubbed away her tears, Nathanael frowned,he didn't like seeing her upset, "People do like you Chloe, even though you used to be really mean, you've changed." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, "No they don't…" She mumbled. Nathanael sighed, thinking of a way he could prove people liked her. I do not own these characters or song.


It had only been two years but 's class had definitely changed, Chloe had stopped using Sabrina and had stopped ruining people's lives, although she was still a brat at times, Alya and Nino had gotten together, Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with Marinette and Adrien had also gotten together. The class was full of couples, leaving only a few students single, which normally didn't matter until they were invited somewhere that would be a lot more fun, had they had a romantic partner.

To celebrate New Years the class had all decided to go a karaoke bar for teenagers, being that the drinking age was sixteen there was still going to be alcohol present, which would probably lead to Alix and Kim having a drinking contest. There would be singing, dancing, drinking and all kinds of fun activities, that would ultimately be a lot more fun with a group of friends or a significant other. Although Chloe really only counted Sabrina as her best friend still, and she didn't think anymore could like her because of who she used to be.

As fate had predicted, Kim and Alix began a drinking contest, "I bet I can drink all these beers faster than you can!" Kim shouted, motioning to the four beers on the counter, "I bet I can drink them faster than you could!" Alix shouted back, and so the competition began. They chugged the drinks as fast and best they could, with Max as the referee, making sure no one cheated, although like he usually does, Kim lost and Alix and the girls cheered.

"I know drinking games are fun but let's do some karaoke!" Alya shouted with a grin and a couple of people nodded, a few people went up and sang different songs. Nathanael, who had been sitting off to the side drawing took notice of Chloe who was sitting all by herself looking uncomfortable. He glanced at his page before looking back at her and slowly standing, making his way to her, "Hey Chloe...Are you okay?" He asked from behind her, she jumped, "Nathanael! You nearly scared me to death!" She said with a huff and a cross of her arms.

"Yes I'm okay, I'm just waiting for someone good to go up on stage and sing." She said, turning her face away, "Are you sure?" He asked, looking around he noticed that Sabrina wasn't there, maybe she hadn't been able to come and that's why Chloe was all alone. "I'm just so tired of all the couples being all cute….while I'm single….no one likes me because I'm a terrible person...maybe even Sabrina has realised that…" Chloe whispered, more to herself than to Nathanael.

Her eyes began to water and she quickly rubbed away her tears, Nathanael frowned,he didn't like seeing her upset, "People do like you Chloe, even though you used to be really mean, you've changed." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder gently, "No they don't…" She mumbled. Nathanael sighed, thinking of a way he could prove people liked her, because he liked her, and then an idea popped into his head as Alya called for a new person to sing.

"I'll show you that people like you." He said and walked up onto the stage, saying a few words to the DJ and taking the microphone, he was a bit awkward, the bright lights and everyone staring was making him nervous. For a moment he wished he hadn't decided to do this, wishing he could go sit back down, hiding behind his bright red hair, until his eyes landed on Chloe who was looking up at him bewildered and he seemed to gain a bit of confidence.

"Umm….I'm going to be singing Chloe you're the one that I want by Emblem3" Nathanael said shyly,when the music began he began to sing, his shyness slipping away as the music took over.

"Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah

Frontpage magazine

Everybody says that she's a queen

But that's you to me

And I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that"

He sang with such passion, his voice was truly stunning, the whole time he was looking at her too. Her blue eyes were wide, a dark blush was spread across her cheeks all the way to her ears as she stared back at him.

"If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah"

He continued, since Chloe didn't have a sister, the meaning behind it could be Marinette, Chloe was always feeling like she was less than Marinette because everyone loves Marinette, even Adrien fell for her and Chloe had loved Adrien for years. She was nothing compared to the perfect Marinette, but to Nathanael, even though for a small time he had had a crush on Marinette, Chloe had become his everything.

"All you Chloe's

All you Chloe's

They don't show you love enough

All you Chloe's

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

It's true

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah."

Nathanael finished the song, but before he handed over the microphone he took a deep breath, "Chloe people do like you, I do." He said, shocking everyone, especially Chloe. Who would have thought Nathanael could sing, who would have thought Nathanael had liked Chloe, of all people. Nathanael handed the microphone back to the DJ and walked over to Chloe. "Nathanael…" She said breathlessly, "Chloe the words in that song are what I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I never could…" He said.

"You want me? You like me?" Chloe asked him, she stood up from her chair and stared up into his eyes, searching them, begging for him not to lie to her because if he was lying she would break, she would crumble into pieces because if he was tricking her it would leave her with such pain. Like when she realised she would never win Adrien's affections and attention. "Yes I do." He smiled at her, a matching blush covering his own cheeks, "I like you too." She said, moving his hair away from his face, she placed both her hands on his cheeks.

He stared at her, slightly confused until she leaned up and pressed her lips against his softly, his eyes widened for a moment before slowly closing as he began to kiss her back, gently placing his hands on her sides and pulling her closer to him gently. The class cheered behind them, but they ignored it, grinning into the kiss, this was definitely worth the wait. Another couple had gotten together in 's class, this one being the most unpredicted of all.


End file.
